Giorgia
by titvan
Summary: James, Tortuga, une nuit, une tragédie... - mes résumés puent, lisez plutôt XD - James/OC, Rated M.
1. Partie 1

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien de Pirates des Caraïbes yadda yadda yadda XD Si tel était le cas, ça se saurait... **

**Note de début : Hello hello!!! ^^ Je sais ça fait un bail. Mais James m'a enfin inspirée! ... euh, sans vouloir t'offenser mon ange :D lol Non quoi, c'est vrai, ça fait des mois que je tente de me dépatouiller avec cette histoire de James/OC que je n'arrive à amener nulle part! Ca m'a agacée, j'ai viré, et j'ai recommencé... sans résultat -_-° Mais cette fois!!!... je tiens le bon bout XD Finalement, ce James/OC ne sera pas une fic en plusieurs chapitres, mais un one-shot en deux parties seulement. Pour vous résumer un peu ce qui va suivre, brièvement : c'est une de mes théories sur le pourquoi du comment donc est-ce de l'attitude de James dans DMC puis dans AWE... Et c'est tout :p Pour en savoir plus lisez! Oui, tout de suite! Allez allez...**

**Oh au fait, les répliques en italiques représentent le flashback, au cas où ^^ Et c'est une fic écrite au point de vue de Norri.**

**Et, une dernière chose : **

**WARNING!! Parents, veuillez éloigner vos enfants de cet ordinateur s'il vous plait!! Si vous voulez une baby-sitter, confiez-les à mon estimé collègue... Pikachu, vous serez aimable :p lol Bref!! Cette partie contient une longue scène crue, bourrée de thèmes adultes (et consentants XD) et déconseillée aux moins de 16 ans! Ye be warned! Vous voilà prévenus! Je ne saurais être tenue responsable de vos lectures coquines, na! Je ne fais que les écrire, mais je suis majeure et vaccinée mwa!! Non mais! Valà valà... c'est tout!**

**Bref, Enjoy!**

* * *

Un échec. Un lamentable échec. MON échec.

Assis à une table, dans une taverne de la putride et corrompue île de la Tortue, je rumine mes erreurs, devant une bouteille de foutu rhum, que je n'ai nullement l'intention de boire... pour le moment du moins.

Tout une vie s'en est allée par le fond... et pas seulement la mienne, mais celle de mes hommes également. J'ai pourchassé un homme, un pirate, sur les sept mers. Jack Sparrow... le _capitaine_ Jack Sparrow. Ce nom résonne encore dans mon esprit comme un glas, symbole d'un carnage infernal. Ainsi donc, les pirates-squelettes immortels n'étaient pas la seule ressource de ce damné forban. Sornettes! James Lawrence Norrington, veux-tu, je te prie, cesser tes idioties! Tu sais très bien que Sparrow, tout aussi réputé et chanceux qu'il soit, est un bon à rien, il aurait été bien incapable de déclencher cet ouragan. Pourtant, il me faut un coupable, et il me parait tout désigné.

Mais dans le fond je ne fais que me mentir. Tout le monde sait qui est le vrai coupable. JE sais qui est le vrai coupable. Le vrai coupable... c'est moi. J'ai accordé une faveur à Jack Sparrow. Une seule!... mais une de trop.

_"Monsieur? Que faisons-nous de Sparrow?"_

_"Oh, je suppose que nous pouvons nous permettre de lui laisser une longueur d'avance..."_

Hélas, si j'avais su... Je soupire et baisse la tête, dépité, à mesure que le souvenir continue de remonter à la surface, bien malgré moi.

_"Quand nous sommes rentrés à Port Royal, je vous ai accordé ma clémence, et voici comment vous me remerciez! En vous alliant à cet homme... c'est un pirate!"_

_"Et un homme de bien! Si ce soir le bourreau devait recevoir deux paires de bottes au lieu d'une, alors qu'il en soit ainsi! Je mourrais la conscience tranquille."_

_"Vous oubliez votre place Turner!"_

_"Elle est ici. Entre vous et Jack."_

_"Comme la mienne!"_

Lentement ma main s'avance vers la bouteille posée non loin de là... Pitié, je ne veux pas revivre cet instant, encore et encore... ça suffit...

_"Alors, c'est finalement vers cet homme que balance votre cœur?"_

_"Oui."_

Dans un léger sanglot désespéré, j'attrape le goulot de l'objet du diable et le porte sèchement à mes lèvres, sur lesquelles je ressens aussitôt la très forte chaleur de la liqueur diabolique communément appelée "rhum". La brulure ne s'arrête pas là, elle se répand très vite dans ma bouche, me blesse la langue, en y laissant un goût à la fois sucré et amer, puis entreprend de me couler le long du gosier, m'arrachant au passage quelques grimaces de douleur et de dégout. Mais la douleur ne subsiste pas longtemps. Très vite les vapeurs du liquide à peine ingurgité se frayent un chemin direct jusqu'à mon cerveau endolori et j'ai soudain la tête qui tourne. Ma vue se trouble et mon corps s'endort. Je viens d'avaler la moitié de la bouteille de rhum et je ne sens déjà plus rien... sauf la souffrance des souvenirs, qui reprennent de plus belle, empruntant la voix du gouverneur.

_"Parfois, quand la poursuite d'une juste cause requiert un acte de piraterie, la piraterie elle-même peut devenir une juste cause..."_

Un accès de rage me prend soudain, ne s'étant nullement annoncé, et dans un cri, je me lève et lance la bouteille de toutes mes forces. Bouteille qui part s'écraser sur le mur d'en face, dans un grand fracas.

"Tous mes efforts réduits à NEANT!!!"

Un silence lourd éclate alors dans la pièce. Les regards de tous les pochtrons présents se sont tournés vers moi, ne faisant qu'accroître ma profonde colère. Mais je leur souris... de façon on ne peut plus sardonique.

"Hmm! Qu'y a-t-il pour votre service, messieurs? Le spectacle vous ravit? Vous m'en voyez fort aise..."

Tout à coup le vase déborde et je ne peux contenir plus longtemps la tempête qui m'ébranle de part en part.

"JE VOUS HAIS!!!! Vous!! Votre satanée île de la tortue!! ... vos foutus capitaines!!! Et votre putain de rhum!!!!"

Mais personne n'a réellement saisi le sens de mon éclat de voix. Les mots à peine hors de ma bouche, se diluent dans l'alcool de leurs cerveaux imbibés. Je ferme alors les yeux, exaspéré au plus haut point.

"Vous et vos idées à la noix! Hmm! La liberté!"

Je laisse échapper un petit rictus sarcastique et lève les yeux au ciel..... Puis sans prévenir je dégaine mon épée d'un geste vif et rapide.

"ET QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES DE _MA_ LIBERTE!?!?! Hein?!!"

A l'expression de stupéfaction qui s'affiche alors sur leur visage, je souris d'un air faussement gai. Le _grand_ EX-commodore James Norrington vient d'être démasqué. Je serre les dents et entreprends de m'adresser à eux comme s'ils n'étaient rien de plus que des enfants de cinq ans.

"Vous m'avez reconnu? Oh oui, vous m'avez reconnu! C'est qu'ils sont futés ces maudits pirates!"

Je n'ai plus envie de souffrir, je veux expier, m'exorciser, expulser ce que j'ai de fureur à l'intérieur de moi. Je ne connais qu'un seul moyen pour ça… un moyen que les pirates puants qui m'entourent connaissent eux aussi. La seule chose qu'ils connaissent en réalité, en dehors du rhum et des prostituées, cela va de soi. Jouons donc à leur propre jeu.

Epée en avant, je décide soudain de les provoquer.

"Mais au fait, tas de déchets ambulants, rebus de la société... qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Attrapez-moi!"

L'insulte, il n'y a que ça de vrai chez les pirates! Il ne leur en faut pas plus pour quitter leurs sièges et leurs chopes, et éventuellement leurs catins, pour venir me rejoindre, sabre au poing, sur la piste de danse. En avant la musique!

S'ensuit alors un ballet des plus inhabituels. Je pare, j'attaque, je pare et j'attaque. A droite, puis à gauche. D'avant, en arrière. Tel un valseur avec sa partenaire, je fais virevolter mon épée, en prenant garde à mon jeu de jambe.

"Il ne faudrait pas que je vous marche sur le pied... monseigneur!!"

Sans m'embarrasser des convenances, j'attrape alors brutalement le chien galeux qui se trouve face à moi et lui encastre la tête dans le mur juste à côté. Il s'effondre aussi sec, inconscient.

"Au suivant!!!"

Les candidats se succèdent, à un rythme régulier, en cadence, sur l'air que les saltimbanques ont jugé bon d'entamer à la vue du spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Dans ma tête et dans mon corps, ce n'est désormais plus une valse, mais une gigue des Enfers. Je suis grisé, enivré par la bagarre qui continue de faire rage dans cette taverne perdue.

Parant et attaquant encore, avec une grande vélocité, je réalise une chose, amèrement : j'espère qu'un de ces ivrognes va me transpercer... bientôt, et m'envoyer là où je devrais être déjà : de l'autre côté. Je n'ai plus rien ici. Plus rien ni personne. Je ne suis plus rien, ni personne.

Dans un sursaut de dignité et de désespoir, je laisse mon épée tomber au sol, dans un bruit métallique, et lève les yeux au ciel... ou plus exactement, au plafond crasseux qui le cache.

"Oh seigneur!... tout ça n'a plus aucun intérêt! Nous avons tous un but ici bas, quel est le mien à présent?!"

J'écarte les bras et sens quelques larmes rouler sur mon visage tendu et fatigué.

"Emmenez-moi..."

J'attends le coup final, j'attends patiemment et sans peur que l'épée de Damoclès s'abatte enfin sur le haut de mon crâne et me tranche en deux... mais rien ne vient. En revanche, je me sens soudain attiré à l'écart, par un bras importun. J'ouvre les yeux et m'aperçois que c'est une... fille de joie.

"Que... Que faites-vous? Qu-qui êtes-vous?"

Inutile de vous dire que cela ne me plait guère. Je voulais mourir, quel droit avait-elle de me sauver la vie?! A mon grand désarroi, la voilà qui met les pieds dans le plat, tout à coup.

"Vous êtes malade! Vous vouliez mourir ou quoi?! Vous alliez vous faire tuer à rester planter là comme un..."

"Plait-il? Comme un...? Auriez-vous l'extrême obligeance de développer... _mademoiselle_?"

Trop tard. Mon sarcasme a été plus rapide que moi, et je n'ai pu retenir le mépris que je ressens pour cet endroit et les gens qui y vivent.

"Oh, laissez tomber! Suivez-moi!"

Elle s'apprête alors à se diriger vers les escaliers qui mènent à l'étage, et aux _chambres_, quand je la retiens par le bras, au beau milieu du chaos qui règne encore dans la pièce.

"Je vous demande pardon? Je n'ai nullement l'intention de vous suivre! Et certainement pas là haut! Je ne suis ni un client, ni un client potentiel. Je ne suis pas l'un d'entre eux. Désolé."

Je lâche son coude et tourne les talons, quand je l'entends trottiner et la vois soudain se planter devant moi d'un air féroce, me barrant le chemin, les mains sur les hanches.

"Ha, parce que vous croyez que vous êtes mon genre peut-être! Non, je parlais de panser vos plaies, gros bêta! Vous saignez là..."

Elle pointe de l'index son arcade sourcilière gauche et je comprends. Portant très lentement la main à mon œil, je me sens soudain idiot. J'ai les doigts couverts de sang, mon sang et la bouche grande ouverte, cherchant mes mots.

N'en trouvant aucun, je choisis de me taire et la laisse m'entrainer à l'étage, sans rechigner.

...

"Je me demande ce qu'un type comme vous vient faire dans un endroit pareil. Si j'étais vous, je retournerais tout de suite d'où je viens. Croyez-moi, si je pouvais partir..."

Encore. Décidément, cette fille a la langue bien trop pendue pour son bien.

Je grimace de douleur et laisse échapper un juron, entre des mâchoires serrées.

"Oh... et douillet avec ça!"

La colère reprenant le dessus, je ne peux m'empêcher de mordre.

"Je ne suis absolument pas _douillet_! Et je vous serais reconnaissant de ne pas user de familiarité avec moi!"

Ses doigts se figent sur ma plaie, et elle me fixe, un sourcil relevé et une moue mi-partie d'étonnement mi-partie d'agacement sur les lèvres.

"Hé, je te signale que t'es à Tortuga ici mon grand! Tout roi ou prince que tu sois, tu seras logé à la même enseigne que les autres."

Mais bien décidé à ne pas me laisser « rabattre mon caquet » aussi facilement, et surtout ici, dans cet endroit vil et pourri jusqu'à la moelle, je continue sur ma lancée.

"Je ne suis ni _prince_ ni _roi_! Et je vous serais..."

"... reconnaissant de ne pas me tutoyer. Ca va, je connais la chanson!"

Je rêve ou elle vient de me remettre à ma place? Furieux, je me tortille sous sa main posée sur mon œil et tente de ne pas me laisser faire.

"Vous... vous n'avez pas le droit de... vous ne pouvez pas...! Aux dernières nouvelles, j'étais encore un être humain, et j'ai par conséquent droit au respect qui m'est dû!!"

Elle me lance alors un regard qui en dit long, et reste là à me scruter à nouveau, l'espace de quelques minutes. Nul n'est besoin qu'elle formule sa pensée, je l'ai déjà devinée et reçue. Honteux, je baisse la tête et pousse un long soupir.

"Je suis terriblement désolé... je n'ai pas d'excuse, je me suis conduit comme le dernier des hommes."

"Je suis désolée également. Je ne voulais pas être méchante avec vous, mais... il me semblait que vous aviez besoin qu'on vous remette sur le bon chemin."

Elle a raison. Le rhum et la colère m'ont fait perdre le sens commun. Je soupire une nouvelle fois, j'ai l'impression de ne plus faire que ça depuis quelques temps. Oh, pourquoi? Pourquoi moi? Qu'ai-je fait de si abominable, pour mériter un tel sort?

Posant sa main sur la mienne, elle reprend la parole :

"Vous êtes en effet un être humain. Mais... qui êtes-vous en réalité?"

La question piège, qui pourrait bien m'achever. Après tout, pourquoi pas?

"Personne. Je ne suis personne... j'ai cessé d'être il y a un mois de cela."

Elle ne dit rien, et continue de m'observer en silence. Elle me trouve triste voire pathétique je le sais. Mais je ne veux pas de sa pitié! Je relève alors la tête et tente en vain de paraitre un peu plus digne.

"Et... avant, qui étiez-vous?"

Je ferme les yeux et réponds, en poussant un énième profond soupir, mi-partie d'amertume, mi-partie de lassitude.

"Apparemment, un monstre qui méritait l'Enfer et la damnation à perpétuité..."

A ces mots, elle reprend son pansement de ma plaie tout en souriant doucement.

"Je n'en crois pas un traitre mot."

"Oh pitié! Vous ne me connaissez pas! Comment pouvez-vous ne pas en croire un traitre mot?"

La colère revient aussitôt au galop. Je déteste quand les gens font ça, me disent ce que je dois faire, prétendent savoir mieux que moi qui je suis! Ils n'en ont aucun droit...

Mais elle m'interrompt dans ma pensée... encore.

"En effet, je ne vous connais pas. Mais ces quelques minutes passées avec vous me permettent de dire que vous êtes tout sauf un monstre. Quand on a été un monstre jadis, on le reste!"

C'est à son tour de baisser la tête... comme si un souvenir douloureux la prenait. Inquiet bien malgré moi, je fronce les sourcils et attends la suite de sa tirade.

"Croyez-moi... j'en ai connu des monstres..."

C'est à cet instant précis que je remarque enfin l'énorme cicatrice qui lui barre la joue droite, à moitié dissimulée dans l'ombre de la pièce. Inconsciemment, je lève la main et approche les doigts du côté de son visage... que je finis par frôler doucement.

"Dire que je m'apitoie sur mon sort depuis tout ce temps... je ne vous ai même pas demandé votre nom... ni même tenté de savoir qui vous étiez..."

Elle lève les yeux et soutient mon regard pendant quelques instants... et je me rends enfin compte de ce que je suis en train de faire. Aussi sec, je retire mes doigts de sa joue, délicate, et me mets à rougir et à balbutier pour combler.

"Ce que... ce que je veux dire, c'est que... j'ai un peu... emm... oublié les bonnes manières... Ce n'était pas... très correct de ma part... veuillez me pardonner."

Elle sourit malicieusement, et entreprend de me titiller.

"J'ai l'habitude."

J'adopte un air froissé, mais en réalité je suis amusé, et je ne peux me retenir vraiment, les coins de ma bouche semblent soudain avoir une volonté propre et se soulèvent d'eux-mêmes.

"Personne ne m'a jamais demandé qui j'étais ici... pas même le patron ni les autres filles... tout le monde m'appelle juste Gigi."

Gigi... Mais la curiosité me pousse à en savoir plus. Qui est-elle, qui est Gigi?

"Et... comment vous appelait-on, avant?"

"Oh, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas prononcé ce nom... ni entendu prononcer d'ailleurs."

Le silence éclate à nouveau dans la petite chambre obscure. Je la regarde... elle me regarde... puis se décide enfin.

"Giorgia..."

Ma respiration s'accélère. Je peux sentir et entendre mon cœur battre plus fort, plus vite. Je ne sais ce qui m'arrive tout à coup, mais je n'ai qu'une envie : Giorgia. A cette pensée étrange et absurde, je me sens soudain à l'étroit à un certain endroit de ma culotte. Il apparait que les coins de ma bouche ne sont pas les seuls à avoir une volonté propre... Propre, façon de parler bien entendu.

Embarrassé comme jamais, je me tortille un peu et l'air de rien, pose une main nonchalante sur mon entrejambe. Je me racle aussitôt la gorge et préfère enchainer.

"Hum! Et à part... Giorgia..."

Mon dieu, je n'arrive pas à en croire mes oreilles! Ce couinement aigu est d'un ridicule à tout rompre! Du calme, James, respire...

"... qu-qui... qui êtes-vous?"

Mais, tout nonchalant que soit mon geste, elle a remarqué ma main, mon embarras... ma voix. D'un air malicieux, elle se rapproche de ma personne, en se mordillant la lèvre du bas. Les yeux rivés sur sa bouche, j'ai l'impression que ma main droite vient de rétrécir. Ca ne doit pas être tout à fait normal. Je détourne la tête et parle pour ne rien dire.

"C'est... c'est... toujours aussi sombre ici? Je veux dire... v-vous-vous n'avez pas de... chandelle? Euh!! Non, plutôt une... bougie... pour éclairer un peu?"

"Vous avez peur du noir?"

Haletant, je tourne la tête vers elle et ne peux m'empêcher de noter la proximité de nos deux bouches... de nos deux nez... de nos deux visages dans leur entier.

"M... m... m-mauvais souvenir... d'enfance..."

Je déglutis, et une deuxième bataille fait rage soudain... en moi cette fois. Tout mon être ne désire qu'une chose : refermer violemment la courte distance entre nous, l'embrasser passionnément et lui faire l'amour jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Mais mon âme est partagée en deux : l'ancien James Norrington tente de me raisonner, de me convaincre que je suis encore un gentilhomme et qu'il est illégitime de prendre une femme sans être son époux. Quant à la seconde moitié de mon âme, la partie à présent damnée, amère, elle essaye de me convaincre que Giorgia... Gigi n'est qu'une prostituée, et qu'elle tente assurément de m'inscrire sur sa liste de clients. Je déteste cette partie!

Je sens enfin ses lèvres pleines, rondes et douces caresser les miennes, timidement, son souffle chaud tout contre le mien. Je ferme les yeux et soupire de désir. Me suis-je déjà accordé ce genre de douceur auparavant? M'est-ce déjà arrivé? Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à ma propre question qu'elle referme la distance et m'embrasse sans vergogne, le velours de sa langue mouillée se frayant un chemin vers la mienne. Je me surprends soudain à miauler.

Je semble alors sombrer dans l'inconscient pendant quelques secondes, secondes durant lesquelles je sens une autre main que la mienne venir se poser sur mon entrejambe. J'ouvre les yeux, horrifié, gêné, paniqué, et je bondis.

"Non!!"

A peine le bond est-il réalisé que je regrette déjà. Je me retrouve face à la porte close, tentant de récupérer mon souffle et mes esprits, et je sens des picotements venir me chatouiller les yeux. Pourquoi? Je ME déteste.

"Je ne suis pas l'un d'entre eux..."

Vraiment. Je suis un moins que rien.

"Qui vous a parlé d'être l'un d'entre eux?"

Elle est blessée, je peux l'entendre dans sa voix tremblotante. Je n'ose me tourner vers elle. J'ai tellement honte. James Norrington, tu es un imbécile!

"Parce que je suis une pute? ... parce que je suis une pute..."

Je fais volte face et explose.

"Assez! Je ne veux plus entendre ce mot!"

"_Prostituée_ alors? Différents mots, différents degrés mais même définition!"

Elle se lève alors et s'avance vers moi, lentement...

"Dites-moi... c'est ce que vous pensez : que parce que je suis une prostituée je n'ai pas le droit de désirer un homme, d'avoir envie de lui, uniquement parce qu'il me plait?"

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne sais que répondre. Ce n'est pas là ce que je pense évidemment, mais je ne sais comment le lui dire. Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, toutefois, elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et approche ses lèvres des miennes à nouveau, en soutenant mon regard.

"Je ne vous demande rien. Absolument rien. J'ai juste envie de me donner."

Tendrement, elle dépose un baiser sur le coin de ma bouche, puis entreprend de glisser vers le bas, à mon grand... désarroi... étonnement, je ne saurais dire.

"Je vous en prie, acceptez mon présent."

Elle vient d'atterrir sur les genoux et je suis pétrifié, figé sur place, incapable de bouger. J'aimerais lui dire que ce ne sont pas là des façons mais, d'une part, je crois bien avoir égaré mes cordes vocales, et d'autre part, ce n'est surement pas la première fois qu'elle fait cela... ou qu'elle s'apprête à faire... cela...

Je pousse un grognement d'exaspération, et créé aussitôt un malentendu car elle semble l'avoir pris pour un grognement d'impatience et se hâte de défaire certains boutons, que j'aurais aimé ne pas voir se défaire... ou bien...?

Je rougis, avale ma salive et secoue la tête pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais... à quoi bon? Elle n'a rien remarqué et j'ai vraiment l'air d'un idiot.

Soudain, j'écarquille les yeux et me raidit... littéralement. Doux Jésus! Ou plutôt : _bordel_ _de merde_! Je baisse la tête vers le dessus de son crâne situé aux environs de ma taille, et n'en crois pas mes prunelles. Cette ferveur... cet appétit... cette délectation. Je détourne le regard et le fixe sur les rideaux qui cache la fenêtre face à moi au fond de la pièce. Je voudrais protester, lui dire qu'il ne faut pas, que je ne le mérite pas. Mais le contact moelleux de sa bouche et la caresse humide de sa langue sur... la partie la plus intime de mon anatomie, me font perdre la raison tout à coup. Allez tous au diable à la fin!

Je rejette la tête en arrière et tout en fermant les yeux, je décide de me laisser aller à des plaisirs non avoués. Après tout, pourquoi pas moi? Laissant échapper de longs râles satisfaits, je retrouve enfin mes cordes vocales.

"G... Giorgia..."

Un lent gémissement de plaisir me parvient en réponse et je serre les poings. Mes jambes commencent à trembler, je crois que je ne vais pas tenir debout très longtemps... je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps tout court d'ailleurs. Du calme mon vieux, retiens-toi. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire un faux-pas.

Un petit mordillement plus tard et c'est la catastrophe. Juste ciel! J'écarquille les yeux et me maudis intérieurement. Je viens de... perdre le contrôle et j'ai commis l'irréparable. Je panique et baisse les yeux vers elle pour m'excuser, et pour m'assurer que... que quoi? Que tout va bien? C'est absurde!

"Je... je suis désolé..."

Pas de réponse. Elle se relève en s'essuyant légèrement les lèvres. Je fronce les sourcils et me maudis d'autant plus. Je suis vraiment, vraiment le dernier des derniers! Mais je me suis trompé. Sans dire un mot, elle m'attrape par la veste et m'attire à elle tout en reculant vers le lit. Elle bascule alors et je me retrouve allongé sur elle... la culotte encore béante.

Prenant appui sur mes mains, placées de chaque côté de sa tête, je la fixe avec intensité et interrogation... quand elle se décide à parler enfin.

"Tu vas finir par être puni, à force de me dire que tu es désolé."

Elle me tutoie. Je lève les yeux au ciel mentalement. Un peu logique, non? Concentre-toi! Ayant perçu mon agitation, elle porte la main à ma joue, et me caresse le coin de l'œil, à l'aide de son pouce.

"N'ajoute pas de ride à ces yeux..."

Puis elle glisse la main vers mes cheveux, dans lesquels elle enfouit ses fins doigts. Geste qui me fait pousser un gémissement rauque.

"... et n'ajoute pas de blancheur à cette crinière chocolat. Mais fais-moi l'amour. Sans condition."

Nul n'est besoin de dire à quel point sa demande me fait de l'effet, je suis à nouveau raide, et je ne me fais pas prier. Sur une impulsion irrésistible, je me penche et capture ses lèvres des miennes, bien décidé à la laisser sans souffle et sans voix. Une troisième bataille fait rage... à l'intérieur de nos bouches. Un duel langue contre langue : nous croisons la chair. A l'unisson, nous gémissons, soupirons, miaulons...

D'une lenteur agonisante, je fais glisser la paume de ma main le long de ses courbes : le creux de son cou, son sein gauche, son ventre plat, sa hanche... jusqu'à sa cheville. Mon _désir_ va crescendo et le contact du tissu de sa robe contre mon membre dénudé devient très vite insupportable. Ni une ni deux, j'attrape le bas de sa jupe et la remonte en caressant sa jambe, son genou, sa cuisse... l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Qu'est devenu mon sens de la bienséance? Il semblerait qu'il se soit envolé!

A court d'oxygène, je mets fin à notre baiser et plonge mon regard dans le sien en souriant à la fois timidement et malicieusement, à mesure que ma main dérive vers son entrejambe et la jonction de ses cuisses. Sentant ce qui va venir elle rejette la tête en arrière et ferme les yeux. Je m'exécute alors, contemplant, admirant son plaisir. Les lèvres entrouvertes, elle émet une suite de petits cris mélodieux en rythme avec le va-et-vient de mes doigts dans l'antre humide de sa féminité. Je m'émerveille devant ce spectacle offert si gracieusement et je réalise que j'ai beaucoup de chance. Moi qui pensais en être arrivé à un stade ou je n'étais pas attirant, où je ne plaisais pas à la gente féminine… une femme vient de me donner l'autorisation de caresser le centre de l'Humanité toute entière. Plus encore : elle a l'air d'apprécier… non, je SAIS qu'elle apprécie… énormément. Je serre les dents. Sincèrement cette fois, retiens-toi.

Je sens soudain un spasme parcourir la longueur de son corps, suivi d'un soubresaut et elle tente de parler :

"C'est… c'est… oh ! … c'est quoi ton nom !!?"

Oh mon dieu, c'est vrai ! Elle ne sait même pas comment je m'appelle !... L'espace de quelques instants moi non plus d'ailleurs…

"Euh… James ! Mon nom est… James."

"Oh… JAMES !!!!"

J'écarquille les yeux pour la troisième fois, à mesure qu'un énorme frisson me parcourt la colonne vertébrale de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut, et qu'une chaleur mouillée se répand délicatement sur mes doigts. Un petit rire guttural m'échappe alors et je me surprends à esquisser un sourire de satisfaction et de fierté. Je ne me suis jamais comporté de cette façon avant mais… mon nom vient d'être prononcé avec tant de plaisir et de soulagement que je ne peux m'en empêcher. Jamais personne ne l'avait prononcé de cette manière, toujours sèchement, cordialement, ou même avec indifférence, mais pas comme ça, avec tant d'engouement et d'enthousiasme. Je secoue la tête et reprends mes esprits. Redescends sur terre, James, c'est un ordre !

La chaleur a arrêté de se répandre, la laissant pantelante, et je prends le parti de récupérer ma main. La portant à mes lèvres, je goûte alors à ma partenaire, geste que je n'ai jamais osé faire auparavant, mais… que diable ! Une fois n'est pas coutume. J'avais raison cependant, peut-être est-ce simplement le fruit de mon imagination du moment, exacerbée par la sensualité et l'érotisme de la situation mais, elle a un goût d'océan.

M'appuyant à nouveau sur les mains d'un côté et d'autre de sa tête, je la fixe à nouveau avec intensité.

"Et maintenant… ?"

Lui demandé-je, dans un murmure rauque. Le souffle court, et les joues rouges, elle ouvre enfin les yeux et me regarde en souriant affectueusement. Lentement, elle enroule les bras autour de mon cou et se trémousse de façon séductrice.

"Oh, je dois avoir une ou deux idées… quelque part par là."

Je fronce les sourcils, sans raison réelle, et attends impatiemment la suite… qui ne tarde pas à venir. Dans un furieux mouvement de reins elle inverse soudain les positions et je me retrouve sur le dos, Giorgia assise à califourchon sur mes hanches. En plein dans le mille. Sentant le contact de son entrejambe, chaud et accueillant, sous sa jupe, tout contre mon membre toujours aussi nu et prêt, je suis à nouveau pétrifié, figé, incapable de bouger. Juste ciel ! Je jure que cette femme va me tuer avant que je ne sorte d'ici. Je serre les poings… encore, et la vois qui se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser. Son baiser est léger et plein de promesses… qu'elle tiendra j'espère. Est-ce que je viens réellement de penser cela? Mais je n'ai pas le temps de douter qu'elle remue soudain le bassin et entame une friction tentatrice. Je me remets aussitôt à balbutier des choses qui n'ont aucun sens.

"Je… je ne sais pas si… s'il est sage… de… c'est… peut-être un… un peu… précipité… ?"

Tout en continuant sa friction, elle approche ses lèvres des miennes et sourit.

"Précipité ? Comment ça ?"

"Je… je ne sais pas… nous… nous pourrions le… regretter… peut-être… ?"

Elle accélère. De grosses gouttes de nervosité commencent à perler sur mon front à mesure que ma salive se fait rare. Les deux doivent être liés.

"Qui va le regretter ? Je ne le regretterai pas… et toi ?"

J'ai beaucoup de mal à prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot, l'intérieur de ma bouche est devenu désertique, aride. Mais je me force.

"Je… je n'ai pas le droit…"

Elle fronce les sourcils, mais n'en arrête pas pour autant son va-et-vient.

"Tu es marié ? Et alors?"

"Non ! Enfin je veux dire… non, je ne suis pas marié, loin de là même…"

Je lève les yeux au ciel à mesure qu'elle continue de me fixer d'un air inquiet.

"Laisse-moi deviner : c'est parce que NOUS ne somme pas mariés… c'est ça ?"

Je pousse un profond soupir de lassitude. Oh, pitié ! Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir ce genre de conversation, ici et maintenant. De plus, ce n'est pas ce que j'entendais par « je n'ai pas le droit »…

"Non… il y a juste que… je ne le mérite pas."

Elle esquisse une moue moqueuse et je ne sais pas pourquoi, cela m'irrite.

« Bien sûr que si. »

« Bien sûr que non ! »

M'exclamé-je, sur un ton particulièrement sec. Je regrette aussitôt. D'accord, j'ai causé la mort d'innocents, d'amis, de camarades, mais elle n'y est pour rien.

"… Je suis désolé."

Posant un index sur ma bouche, elle m'interrompt une nouvelle fois.

"Ah ah ah ! J'ai dit que je te punirais si je l'entendais encore !"

Je ne proteste pas. Je ne protesterais pas. Après tout, j'aurais préféré être puni… Oh James ! Crois-tu vraiment que le moment soit bien choisi pour te morfondre ?! Une femme s'intéresse enfin à toi ! Elle t'invite ! Elle est en train de t'enlever ta veste… et ta chemise… Surpris, je regarde partir les dits vêtements, comme s'ils n'allaient jamais revenir, quand je l'entends reprendre, les mains à présents posées sur mon abdomen… à découvert.

"Tu sais quoi ? J'ai décidé que tu le méritais !"

Elle m'embrasse sur les lèvres puis descend un peu…

"C'est comme ça…"

… pour déposer un baiser mouillé sur mon torse avant de descendre un peu plus bas…

"… et pas autrement !"

… au niveau de mon ventre, tremblotant, pour l'honorer de ses lèvres charnues lui aussi, et descendre encore jusqu'à mon bassin, au dessus duquel elle arrête sa bouche à quelques centimètres à peine. Elle souffle alors en soutenant mon regard :

"Je ne veux entendre aucune contradiction."

C'est au tour de mes bottes, puis de ma culotte, de disparaitre. Je ne sais plus comment me tenir… comment réagir. Cela fait tellement longtemps. Tellement longtemps qu'une femme ne m'a pas accordé la moindre danse. La voilà qui s'attache à délacer son corsage… lentement, lascivement. J'avoue déborder de nervosité. C'est un peu comme si ma _vertu _était revenue. Comme si j'étais à nouveau un adolescent devant une femme qui se déshabille, pour la première fois. Oh, James ! Tu n'es plus un adolescent ! Tu es un homme, un vrai, pour l'amour du ciel ! … hmph ! Un homme ! En es-tu sûr ?

Je ferme les yeux et soupire d'exaspération, quand j'entends un bruit mou et sourd résonner sur le plancher de la petite chambre, comme d'un vêtement qui serait tombé. J'ouvre les paupières et jette un œil vers… bonté divine !! Cette peau pâle, ces seins ronds et modestes, ce ventre plat… et je n'ose continuer ma description. Je détourne le regard l'espace de quelques secondes, par pudeur, mais ne peux m'empêcher de faire demi-tour. Ces hanches généreuses, et cette… ce… Oserais-je le dire, sans perdre le contrôle une fois encore ? Je préfère me retenir.

"Vous… tu es… nue…"

Elle rit doucement, et murmure en revenant vers moi :

"Perspicace."

Puis tout en se trémoussant une fois encore, elle ajoute sur un ton séducteur :

"J'ai une autre énigme pour toi. Je suis nue… tu es nu… que va-t-il se passer à ton avis ?"

Se faisant, elle prend les choses en main, et je me sens glisser à l'intérieur d'elle à mesure qu'elle se rassoit sur mes hanches. J'écarquille les yeux, ouvre grand la bouche et empoigne les draps des deux mains. La sensation est à couper le souffle ! Presque insupportable pour le cœur ! J'ai des palpitations et ma vue se couvre d'étoiles. Oh, ce que j'aimerais relâcher la pression, me laisser aller complètement et en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette frustration pénible qui est la mienne ! Mais hélas… je ne le peux pas, je suis un gentilhomme, pas un animal en rut ! Il faut que je me contienne. Il n'en va pas seulement de mon propre soulagement, et de mon propre plaisir… mais de celui de Giorgia également. Je l'entends qui pousse un profond soupir de contentement et me mets à compter les secondes… combien de temps vais-je tenir ? Les paris sont ouverts !

J'ai à peine le temps de poser à nouveau le regard sur ma partenaire que cette dernière entame un autre va-et-vient, régulier, comme d'une cavalière en pleine séance d'équitation. Je recroqueville les orteils sous la puissance des frissons qui me parcourent, et pose les mains sur ses cuisses roses. 5… 6… 7… Nos petits cris se mêlent les uns aux autres et l'on ne distingue bientôt plus les miens des siens. 10… 11… 12… Elle accélère le mouvement. Des visions de vastes étendues verdoyantes s'offrent à moi, et je me vois, étalon à la robe noire ébène, galopant dans ces plaines infinies, chevauché par ma jolie cavalière, dont les cheveux bruns flottent librement dans le vent, étendard de sa liberté. Je crois que je suis en train de devenir fou. 21… 22… 23… Je prends enfin le temps d'admirer ma partenaire, ma cavalière. Peut-être est-ce la situation qui veut ça mais… je la trouve belle… très belle. Je ne peux pas voir ses yeux, ils sont fermés, mais d'après mon souvenir ils sont gris, et sans âge. Je l'ai d'abord pensée jeune, mais je me rends maintenant compte qu'elle doit être légèrement plus vieille que moi. 29… 30… 31… Ses lèvres rondes et pleines sont entrouvertes, et rouges, plus rouges que jamais. Ses joues, hautes et fières sont colorées d'un rose vif qui accentue la noirceur des cils qui ornent ses paupières closes. La large cicatrice qui barre sa joue semble avoir été posée là exprès, ajoutant à sa beauté débridée. De petites gouttes de transpiration viennent de faire leur apparition sur son buste et elle continue de me chevaucher, de plus en plus vite, et la poitrine en avant. Elle a l'air si libre et si… heureuse. Je me surprends alors à penser que ce devrait être le cas pour chacune des femmes qui peuplent cette terre. Une pensée bien étrange… et on ne peut plus inappropriée.

Elle pousse soudain un grand cri et je lui emboite le pas. J'ai perdu le compte des secondes qui me séparent du sommet, mais qu'importe… je l'aperçois déjà dans le lointain, et je m'en rapproche de plus en plus, galopant toujours.

Très vite, des spasmes nous secouent tout deux, à mesure que j'entends une révolte commencer à gronder parmi les ressorts du lit sur lequel nous nous adonnons à cet acte très intime. Je ne suis plus très loin. Je fais de mon mieux pour attendre qu'elle ne soit plus très loin elle-même, mais je vais bientôt devoir tout lâcher. C'est presque une question de vie ou de mort…

"Mmmm… ouiii…"

Prenant cela comme un signal, je me redresse doucement et la rejoins en l'attrapant fermement par la taille. Elle enroule à nouveau ses bras autour de mon cou, et ses jambes autour de mes hanches… et je lâche tout ! Ecarquillant les yeux et poussant un énorme soupir de soulagement, j'ai l'impression que je vais pleurer. Je suis incapable de mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens, physiquement et moralement. Mettre des mots sur cette sensation de pur bonheur qui m'accable, serait tout simplement absurde ! Je me contente alors de m'épancher et la regarde recevoir mon propre présent. Elle a complètement rejeté la tête en arrière sous le poids de la délivrance, et s'est cambrée à un angle plutôt improbable, une expression d'extase inscrite sur le visage, et un long râle s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Je dépose alors un baiser sur son cou surexposé et j'attends que son souffle revienne… avec le mien. Peut-être bien que je ne mérite pas tout ça… peut-être que je ne devrais pas être en train d'apprécier ce moment intense mais… j'ai envie d'être égoïste pour une fois, et de penser à moi… un peu.

Elle se redresse enfin, en continuant de se balancer légèrement d'avant en arrière, et pose son front contre le mien en glissant ses doigts fins dans mes cheveux, une nouvelle fois. Ses lèvres tout près des miennes, elle me murmure alors :

"Promets-moi qu'on se reverra… il faut qu'on se revoit !"

N'attendant pas ma réponse, par peur d'être déçue sans doute, elle m'embrasse aussitôt à pleine bouche, et resserre son étreinte autour de moi. J'espère qu'on se reverra… Giorgia…

…

* * *

**Note de fin : La suite, c'est un clic plus loin ^^ (erm, quoi? oui les commentaires sur... ce que vous venez de lire, vous savez où les faire :p lol)**


	2. Partie 2

**Note de début : Rien à ajouter, sauf... la suite, c'est tout de suite XD**

**Enjoy (encore et encore lol)!**

* * *

Assis à une table, dans une taverne de la putride et corrompue île de la Tortue, j'attends la venue de celle qui a su redonner un semblant de couleur à ma vie. Giorgia. Cela fait une semaine que je ne l'aie pas vue. Non, pour être honnête, cela fait une semaine que je n'ai pas _osé venir la voir_. Tout est encore un peu douloureux et nouveau pour moi et il me fallait un peu de temps pour m'ajuster à cet… endroit. Pas que j'ai l'intention d'y demeurer pour toujours, mais… si cela doit durer, autant essayer de vivre avec, n'est-ce pas?

Une serveuse passe et je l'arrête par le bras.

"Excusez-moi. Savez-vous si… Gigi est là ce soir ?"

Elle détourne les yeux rapidement et je sens en elle comme une furieuse envie de partir en courant. Je fronce les sourcils et me demande ce qui se passe, quand elle se décide enfin à me répondre, en évitant de croiser mon regard.

"Euh… non. Non… Gigi n'est pas là ce soir…"

La déception fait aussitôt son entrée sur scène. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que j'ai choisi le bon soir pour revenir la voir, enfin, après une semaine d'une infinie longueur.

"Oh… et, savez-vous si elle sera là demain… ?"

Elle secoue la tête lentement et avale sa salive, visiblement mal à l'aise, elle ne me regarde toujours pas. Que se passe-t-il ici ? Ma respiration s'accélère et l'inquiétude succède à la déception.

"Où est Gigi… ?"

Elle ne répond pas et tente de dégager son bras de mon étreinte. Mais je la tiens fermement et insiste pour qu'elle me réponde, la colère et la peur menaçant de me faire perdre mon sang froid.

"Où est Giorgia !?"

Elle commence à se débattre en poussant de petits sanglots… pitoyables au mieux.

"Lâchez-moi ! Vous me faites mal !"

"Je veux savoir où est Giorgia !! Répondez !!"

"Elle est morte !!"

Un coup de feu. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je ne suis plus très sûr d'être conscient tout à coup. Où suis-je ? Que m'arrive-t-il ? Je suis assis… et c'est une bonne nouvelle. Ai-je bien entendu ? Je libère le bras de la serveuse et fixe le vide devant moi, haletant, le cœur comprimé dans la poitrine.

"Giorgia… ?"

"Une bagarre a éclaté… il y a trois jours. Un type a tiré… Ca arrive souvent. On m'a déjà tiré dessus, à plusieurs reprises… Gigi n'a pas survécu…"

Non, c'est impossible… Cela ne se peut. Ma vue s'embue et ma gorge se noue. Mais qu'importe, je veux savoir…

"Qui ?!"

"On ne sait pas… Tout ce rhum, personne ne sait… personne ne s'en rappelle vraiment. C'est juste arrivé. Je suis désolée…"

Sur ces mots, elle prend le parti de s'éloigner et de me laisser seul.

Je n'en crois toujours pas mes oreilles. La terre vient-elle de s'arrêter de tourner tout à coup? C'est impossible! Elle était... j'étais... nous étions... Oh, pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous ? La seule source de bonheur qui ait jamais été mise sur mon chemin… vient de m'être retirée, avec une cruauté sans pareille ! Moi qui pensais que les choses allaient s'améliorer, que le vent allait tourner... tout est pire maintenant ! Elle ne méritait pas ça ! Il y a trois jours… Si seulement, j'étais revenu plus tôt… Tout est ma faute une fois encore ! A bout de nerfs, je ferme les yeux et m'autorise des larmes trop longtemps contenues.

"Giorgia…"

Une bouteille de rhum atterrit sur ma table et sans poser de question, je l'attrape et la vide de son contenu, d'un trait ! Je suis effondré et au bord de l'évanouissement… mais il y a une chose que j'aimerais rectifier avant. Je repose la bouteille devant moi et me lève d'un bond vainement solennel, renversant la chaise sur laquelle j'étais assis… chaise qui part s'écraser au sol dans un grand fracas.

"BONSOIR les amis !!! Vous me reconnaissez ? C'est encore moi !!"

Tous les regards se sont à nouveau tournés vers ma personne et je ne sais pourquoi, je vois tout à coup en chacun d'eux, l'assassin de mon bonheur unique… et j'ai envie de tous les tuer. Au cas où. Il se peut que je fasse mouche.

A la vue de leur regard de merlans frits, ma rage et mon désir de vengeance montent d'un cran.

"Alors, comme ça, on a décidé de me pourrir la vie… hein ?"

Jetant un œil vers ma bouteille, je m'aperçois qu'elle n'est pas encore tout à fait vide et je décide d'y remédier. Sans un mot, je saisis la bouteille, bascule la tête en arrière et ingurgite les dernières gouttes de _précieux_ rhum.

Une fois que c'est fait, je la repose à nouveau, lentement… et en silence. Tous ont gardé les yeux braqués sur moi et cela m'arrange, car je n'avais pas terminé.

"Cette fois… je n'ai vraiment plus rien à perdre. C'est fini. Vous vouliez m'envoyer au diable vauvert hein, bande de rats puants et gluants? Eh bien soit…"

Je bouillonne de rage et de désespoir. Ils n'avaient pas le droit… ils n'avaient pas le droit !

"… je n'irai pas seul ! Oui, vous m'avez bien entendu ! Accrochez tout ce que vous avez à accrocher parce que je vais faire de votre vie un Enfer !!"

Soudain, je me mets à hurler. Incapable de contenir ma souffrance, ma tristesse, ma fureur... plus longtemps. C'est une question de vie ou de mort.

"Vous m'entendez !!???! JE VAIS FAIRE DE VOTRE VIE UN ENFER !!!!! TOUS !!! SOYEZ MAUDITS !!!!"

La tête commence à me tourner, et j'ai envie de vomir. Mais il faut que je me retienne… je n'ai pas terminé.

"La première chance qui se présente à moi, vous le regretterez… croyez-moi, vous le regretterez…"

La petite taverne s'obscurcit soudainement et je perds l'équilibre. La seconde d'après c'est le noir total. Giorgia…

…

"Raconte-moi ton histoire."

Joshamee Gibbs. Ce vieux marin… devenu hors-la-loi. Je me tiens difficilement debout devant la table derrière laquelle il est assis et il me sourit en attendant une réponse. Visiblement, il ne me reconnait pas. Qui pourrait l'en blâmer ? Je ne me reconnais plus moi-même. Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici...? Je crois bien avoir perdu le compte des jours... des semaines... des mois...?

"Mon histoire… est exactement la même que la votre au chapitre précédent…"

Lui déclaré-je sur un ton rauque et monotone. Son sourire disparait bien vite et je vois une multitude de questions traverser son regard. Il se demande qui je suis… ou bien le sait-il, mais refuse-t-il de l'admettre ?

"J'ai pourchassé un homme sur les sept mers. Ca m'a couté mon équipage, mes prérogatives… toute ma vie !"

De la main gauche, j'attrape la bouteille de rhum posée là, par un _heureux hasard_, et en avale le contenu d'un trait, à mesure que ce vieux Gibbs continue de me fixer d'un air incrédule.

"Commodore ??"

Un flot de colère parcourt mes veines à la mention de cet ancien titre, que je n'ai pas entendu prononcer depuis des mois... environ. Ma vue commence à se colorer de rouge.

"Non, je ne le suis plus ! N'avez-vous rien écouté !?!"

Un mouvement de recul le prend, accompagné d'une expression couarde. Aurait-il peur de moi ? Je jubile intérieurement, le Fléau des pirates fait encore son petit effet à ce que je vois ! C'est parfait !

Du coin de l'œil, j'ai remarqué Sparrow, assis non loin de là. Il m'a lui aussi reconnu, et tente de se dissimuler derrière une plante verte. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Je me penche alors vers Joshamee Gibbs et enchaine sur un ton menaçant.

"Je croyais vous tenir tous devant Tripoli. Je vous aurais eus, si nous n'avions pas essuyé l'ouragan !"

Oh oui, je les aurais eus ! Je les aurais tous eus, et je n'en serais pas là ! Je me demande comment ils ont fait… Mais qu'importe, ce n'était que partie remise. Je les tiens maintenant ! La première chance qui se présente à moi… vous allez bientôt le regretter.

"Mon dieu… vous n'avez pas essayé de le traverser ?"

Les vapeurs de rhum aidant, la colère monte encore d'un cran. Je préfère ignorer sa question et tout en me penchant vers lui un peu plus, je lui demande à mon tour :

"Est-ce que je fais partie de votre équipage, oui ou non ?!?"

Il hésite, ne sait pas quoi répondre, alors il détourne le regard et fait semblant de réfléchir. Je laisse échapper un petit rictus mauvais et entreprends de lui sourire d'un air sarcastique.

"Vous ne m'avez pas dit où nous devions aller… UN ENDROIT DE REVE !!!!????"

Dans un accès de rage, je renverse la table, ce qu'il y a dessus et l'homme qui se trouve derrière. La musique s'arrête, et tout le monde se fige. J'ai à nouveau un auditoire, profitons-en ! Tel un comédien sur scène, j'écarte les bras et m'adresse au public.

"Est-ce que vous me trouvez digne de servir sous les ordres du capitaine Jack Sparrow !!!???!!!"

… qui tente de prendre la poudre d'escampette derrière cette plante verte ! Je dégaine mon pistolet d'un geste vif et le pointe dans sa direction en l'armant.

"Ou faut-il que je vous tue sur-le-champ ?"

Tel l'emmerdeur qu'il est, il joue avec mes nerfs pendant quelques secondes… avant de se décider enfin, en souriant d'un air hypocrite et couard.

"Je vous engage !"

Je lui rends alors son sourire, de la même manière et siffle :

"Désolé… les vieilles habitudes tout ça…"

Mon doigt glisse presque inconsciemment vers la gâchette, et une furieuse envie de l'envoyer en Enfer s'empare de moi. L'occasion est trop belle…

Mais je suis tout à coup interrompu dans ma tentative de vengeance, par un groupe de pochtrons puants, qui m'attrapent le bras et dirigent le canon de mon pistolet vers le plafond.

"Doucement… !"

"C'est notre capitaine que vous menacez !"

Furieux, je me débats et tire ! C'est impossible !! Il ne peut pas avoir autant de chance !!! C'est inhumain ! Mais qui est donc Jack Sparrow ?!?

Suite à mon coup de feu, une nouvelle bagarre vient d'éclater dans la petite taverne de la Mariée Fidèle ! Les saltimbanques ont repris leur gigue, sur un rythme plus rapide, et même les catins ont rejoint la piste de danse. Je me débarrasse aussitôt de mes assaillants et dégaine mon épée avant de me jeter dans la mêlée.

Je crois que j'ai trop bu. Est-ce Elizabeth Swann que je viens d'apercevoir dans cet accoutrement de pirate ?

Une bouteille de rhum anonyme passe. Je l'attrape et en avale rapidement le contenu. Ce n'est pas le moment ! Elizabeth est morte !! … où était-ce… Giorgia ?

Dans un cri désespéré, je me relance dans la bataille, l'épée dans une main et la bouteille dans l'autre. Tout est confus dans mon esprit… je ne sais plus quoi croire, quoi voir, quoi penser… que m'est-il arrivé ? Quand tout s'est-il mis à aller de travers ?

Un des chiens galeux explose soudain ma bouteille. Je lui assène un coup de mon épée en travers du torse en retour ! Hors de ma vue… maudit forban !!

Je m'adosse à un poteau pour reprendre mon souffle, et à mes côtés, un type se fait soudain assommer par… Elizabeth Swann… ? Oh, au diable !! Avant de s'effondrer, il me tend une autre bouteille… que j'accepte volontiers. Je bois et me remets à trancher dans le vif, je commence à y prendre goût je crois ! Je les aurais !

Le morceau touche à sa fin, les bagarreurs se figent, et je me tiens là, l'épée en avant, face à tout le monde, un large sourire aux lèvres et la bouteille de rhum toujours en main. La salle tourne autour de moi mais qu'importe, je n'ai pas terminé !

"Approchez !!! Y a des amateurs !!!??! Restez tous comme ça bien en rang, je vous aurais tous l'un après l'autre !!!!!"

Ils n'osent pas approcher. Hmm ! Evidemment, ce n'est qu'une bande de péteux, pleutres, bons à rien !

"ALORS !!! A qui le tour ??!!"

Tout à coup, et par un procédé miraculeux que je ne m'explique pas, la bouteille qui était dans ma main gauche vient s'écraser sur ma tête, dans un craquement d'os strident et un bruit de verre brisé assourdissant. Je m'effondre aussi sec et perds connaissance.

Cependant, j'entends une voix dans le lointain…

"Je voulais avoir le plaisir de faire ça moi-même !!"

Elizabeth ? Puis plus rien…

…

J'ouvre les yeux et me retrouve le nez dans le vomi, mon vomi, et la boue de cochon. Que s'est-il passé ? Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Hélas, seul le ronflement d'un porc me parvient. Un _vrai_ porc bien entendu.

Je reste là, allongé, face contre terre, telle une loque… Je n'ai pas la force de me relever, je n'en ai pas l'envie non plus d'ailleurs. Pourquoi aurais-je envie de me relever ? Pour qui ? A cette pensée, deux femmes apparaissent dans mon esprit : Elizabeth Swann… et Giorgia, ma Giorgia… Je laisse échapper un sanglot las et pathétique, et une idée absurde me traverse aussitôt l'esprit : si seulement ce cochon pouvait m'avaler tout cru… Mais non. Je ne dois pas être assez bien pour lui non plus, hein, saleté de bestiole !

Soudain, deux mains fines m'attrapent par les bras et me retournent. Le temps que ma vue s'ajuste à la lumière, je crois que j'hallucine à nouveau, c'est impossible… Elizabeth… en tenue de pirate. Encore. Je suis hanté…

Elle soupire et me lance un regard mi-compatissant, mi-dégouté.

"James Norrington… Qu'est-ce que le monde a fait de vous ?"

Le monde ? Le monde me déteste ! Mais qu'il se rassure, c'est réciproque !

Je lève les yeux vers elle, et avant que la honte ait eu le temps de m'envahir complètement, je vois Giorgia… en lieu et place d'Elizabeth… L'espoir n'a lui non plus pas le temps de se faire une place dans mon cœur, je sais que cela ne se peut, que ça ne peut pas être Giorgia… car elle n'a jamais su que mon nom complet était James Norrington.

Je te vengerai… je nous vengerai… Giorgia…

…

"On ne s'en sortira pas!!"

"Pas avec le coffre!"

Un coffre... vide. Mais qui le sait, hormi Sparrow lui-même... qui pense que le coeur de Davy Jones est encore dans son précieux bocal? Je jubile intérieurement. Mon plan est parfait. Ma vengeance à portée de main. Ils vont vite le regretter. James Norrington... l'altruiste, celui qui mettrait sa vie en péril pour son prochain, celui qui ne pense jamais à lui mais toujours aux autres, quoi qu'il arrive, est mort je crois. La faute à qui? On récolte ce que l'on sème. James Norrington le bon, l'idiot... c'est fini. Ils vont tous en payer les conséquences maintenant.

Feignant le dévouement et la probité, je m'empare du coffre et retiens un sourire satisfait devant l'expression horrifiée d'Elizabeth. Elizabeth... je suis désolé. Mais vous avez choisi votre camp, le mauvais camp. Qu'il en soit ainsi...

"Embarquez!"

"Vous êtes malade?!?"

Peut-être bien oui... C'est presque une certitude même. Mais plus rien n'a d'importance désormais, j'ai tout perdu, même la tête. Alors à quoi bon...?

"Ne m'attendez pas!"

Adieu... Elizabeth. Puissiez-vous vous en sortir malgré tout. C'est bien le seul espoir qu'il me reste encore... le tout dernier. Ne me décevez pas.

Ne perdant pas une seule seconde et sans même dire aurevoir, je m'enfuis, sabre au poing, en me frayant un chemin au travers des hommes-poissons de l'équipage de Jones, le coffre sous le bras, et le coeur du capitaine battant dans la poche intérieure de ma veste, tout contre mon propre coeur. Une drôle de sensation...

Je cours et cours encore en tentant d'éviter les projectiles que me lancent les mollusques, quand soudain je trébuche, le nez dans l'herbe, envoyant valser le coffre un peu plus loin. Ouch, ça ne faisait pas tout à fait partie de mon plan, mais... soit. Je tends le bras pour récupérer mon épée quand un des membres de l'équipage du Hollandais Volant fait son apparition devant moi, un pied... une patte... sur mon arme. La tête posée dans la main droite du corps décapité pousse un rictus diabolique.

"Ta bravoure ne servira à rien."

Abandonnant mon épée je me relève en récupérant le coffre et reste planté là. "Comme un..." Giorgia... C'est la première fois que ce souvenir me fait sourire intérieurement. Mais hélas ça ne suffit pas...

Je suis tout à coup interrompu dans ma pensée par le "crustacé" qui reprend :

"Parce que j'ai l'intention d'enlever ce coffre... à ton cadavre!"

Voyons, quel intérêt, il est vide de toute façon.

"Euh... cadeau!!"

Feignant la couardise, je lui lance le coffre et entreprends de m'enfuir à toutes jambes. Je les entends rire derrière moi. Ils se moquent, et pensent que je ne suis qu'un pleutre. Qu'ils rient... rira bien qui rira le dernier. S'ils savaient... Leur capitaine ne va pas être content. J'en connais un autre qui ne sera pas content, et je m'en réjouis d'avance. J'aurais tout donné pour assister à cela. J'aurais tout donné pour être là et voir la chance l'abandonner enfin! Hmm! A moins qu'il ne nous mette au point un plan d'évasion de dernière minute complètement surréaliste... cela dit j'en doute. Cette fois, il va le payer cher, et il ne sera pas le seul.

Pour toi, Giorgia... pour nous qui aurions pu être...

...

Pourquoi... pourquoi rien n'est jamais comme je le veux? J'ai livré le coeur de Davy Jones à Beckett, les pirates ont payé, et continuent de payer. En un sens, mon but est atteint. Je devrais m'en réjouir mais... qu'advient-il de moi désormais? Que fais-je encore là? A quoi sers-je encore? D'ex-commodore j'ai été promu au rang d'Amiral. J'étais une loque, je suis devenu un pion. Ce puit de l'Enfer n'a-t-il donc aucun fond? Pendant combien de temps encore vais-je continuer de sombrer?

J'aimerais que tout s'arrête... j'en ai assez... Giorgia... je veux revoir Giorgia... la seule qui ait jamais su m'aimer, et m'apprécier à ma juste valeur. Il a fallu qu'elle me soit enlevée!

Je soupire et parmi les coups de feu et les tirs de canon, je quitte le Hollandais Volant, qui se trouve actuellement sous mon commandement, et traverse la passerelle menant à l'Empress, la jonque du capitaine Sao Feng, seigneur des pirates de Singapour. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là mais... qu'importe!

Soudain, je crois que je suis hanté à nouveau. Est-ce...

"Elizabeth...?"

... que je vois là haut, un coutelas pointé sur la gorge?

Elle tourne le regard dans ma direction et je n'ai plus aucun doute.

"James!!!"

Elle est vivante! Mon dieu, elle a survécu! Sans réfléchir je me précipite vers elle, le coeur battant à tout rompre, à mesure qu'elle se précipite vers moi de la même manière. C'est la première bonne nouvelle depuis... des semaines, des mois, des années? Un sentiment de soulagement et de bonheur s'empare de moi tout à coup et je ne peux m'empêcher de la serrer dans mes bras.

"Dieu soit loué, vous êtes saine et sauve! Votre père sera ravi de vous savoir en bonne santé."

Je souris comme un idiot, mais ça n'a aucune importance, j'ai l'impression de renaitre! C'est comme si mon sang qui avait cessé de circuler à la mort de Giorgia, s'était soudain remis à couler dans mes veines... Hélas, à la vue de son regard méprisant et déçu, j'ai l'impression désagréable de m'être laissé trop vite emporter par l'allégresse.

"Père est mort."

Quoi? Je fronce les sourcils et m'empresse de rectifier.

"Non, vous devez faire erreur, il est retourné en Angleterre."

Des larmes... je vois des larmes aux coins de ses yeux. Non... c'est impossible, Lord Beckett m'a...

"C'est Lord Beckett qui vous l'a dit?"

Comment a-t-elle deviné? Ma respiration s'arrête brusquement et j'ai à nouveau envie de pleurer. Weatherby Swann... le seul véritable ami qui me restait. Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver? Est-ce ma faute? Oh mon dieu!

"Qui est le capitaine parmi vous?!"

La voix de Davy Jones retentit à nos côtés, suivi d'une floppée de "elle!" et d'index pointés dans la direction d'Elizabeth. Capitaine? Eh bien soit...

"Mettez-les aux fers! ... le capitaine a droit à mes quartiers."

"Non merci. Je préfère rester avec mon équipage."

Elle m'en veut et tente de se venger elle aussi. Elle fait alors mine de s'éloigner mais je la retiens par le bras.

"Attendez! Je vous assure que je ne savais pas."

"Quoi donc?!"

De la colère. Elle me hait, je le vois dans le regard qu'elle me lance. Elle a raison, je ME hais! Comment ai-je pu...? J'ai causé la mort d'un ami. Même si je ne savais pas, il n'en demeure pas moins que c'est ma faute.

Faisant fi de mon regard de détresse, Elizabeth enchaine, sur un ton empli de mépris, mille fois mérité.

"Quel camp vous avez choisi?"

Sur ces mots, elle recule et part se placer aux côtés de ceux qui sont désormais membres de SON équipage. Le capitaine Swann... seigneur des pirates de Singapour...

"Maintenant vous le savez."

Je n'y comprends rien. Quand tout a-t-il changé du tout au tout? Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là? ... Ce monde n'est plus fait pour moi. Je ne m'y retrouve pas. Je ne m'y trouverai jamais. Je n'y ai plus ma place, c'est une certitude.

Je regarde mes hommes emmener Elizabeth et son équipage de pirates et je sais. Je sais maintenant ce que j'ai à faire. Ce qu'il me reste à faire. Avant de tirer ma révérence. Nous nous reverrons bientôt Giorgia... c'est promis.

...

"Partez! Je vous suivrai..."

"Vous mentez."

Je me tourne vers elle, lentement. Oui. Je mens. Pour la _seconde_ fois de ma vie. Pour la toute dernière fois... Non, je ne vous suivrai pas Elizabeth, tout est fini pour moi. Ici s'arrête le voyage de James Lawrence Norrington. Commodore, ex-commodore et amiral.

"Nos destins sont étroitement mêlés Elizabeth..."

Oh combien de fois mêlés...

"... mais jamais ne se rejoignent."

Dans un sursaut impulsif, je me penche vers elle et capture ses lèvres des miennes. Cette fois c'est un adieu définitif. Je vous voulais pour femme, pour amante, pour âme soeur, mais vous n'étiez pas faite pour moi... je n'étais pas fait pour vous... nous n'étions pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Soyez heureuse malgré tout. Vous le méritez. Vous avez choisi le bon camp en fin de compte. Je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne, la colère et mon désir de vengeance m'ont aveuglé, j'ai manqué de dicernement. Mais je vous ai toujours aimée... et quelque part je vous aimerai toujours.

Mettant fin au baiser, je la pousse à partir, dans un sanglot désespéré :

"Partez maintenant!!"

... avant qu'il soit trop tard. Je ne pourrais me le pardonner. Elle s'exécute, et je l'entends grimper sur le rebord du bastingage puis se hisser sur la corde, à mesure que je continue de pointer le vide menaçant de mon épée. Tout à coup, le matelot qui a hurlé depuis le cabine du capitaine apparait d'un côté du balconnet.

"Retourne à ton poste, camarade."

J'ignore si cela va avoir un quelconque effet sur lui mais... je me dois de tenter quand même. Pour rester digne, jusqu'au bout.

Sur un ton monocorde, le matelot "presque mollusque" me répond :

"Personne ne quitte le navire."

"Retourne à ton poste. C'est un ordre!"

A ces mots, il se met à marmonner tout seul, comme s'il était possédé. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez les membres de cet équipage d'hommes-poissons.

"C'est un ordre? ... Partie de l'équipage, partie du navire, partie de l'équipage, partie du navire..."

Je fronce les sourcils et l'observe en silence à mesure qu'il hausse le ton et se met à hurler.

"... partie de l'équipage, partie du navire, partie de l'équipage, partie du navire! ALERTE!! Les prisonniers s'échappent!!!"

Oh mon dieu, non! Elizabeth!! Elle n'est pas encore en sécurité! Je dégaine aussitôt mon pistolet et le pointe sur lui en l'armant, et me mets à crier à mon tour.

"FAUSSE ALERTE!!!"

"James!!!!"

Elizabeth! Je me retourne et l'aperçois à mi-chemin sur la corde, suspendue dans le vide. Elle s'apprête à faire demi-tour. Il ne faut pas! Paniqué, je ferme les yeux et vise la corde de mon pistolet. PAN! Le coup part et la corde se brise, laissant tomber les pirates et Elizabeth à l'eau, dans un cri d'effroi.

Soudain, c'est la fin! En me retournant, le matelot que je tentais d'arrêter est juste là face à moi et vient de m'enfoncer un bout de bois dans l'abdomen. Je serre les dents et retiens ma respiration. La douleur est atroce, comme d'un millier de poignards plantés dans le ventre, mais elle est méritée. Je ne hurle pas, ne pousse aucun cri, et me contente de me laisser tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd. Mon pouls s'est accéléré une dernière fois et commence maintenant à ralentir... ma vue se brouille... je crois voir des hommes... des poissons... autour de moi... Je les entends déclamer :

"L'Amiral est mort!"

"A la cabine du capitaine!!!!!"

Je suis secoué de spasmes et ravale le sang qui me monte dans la bouche... Je sens mes organes s'éteindre un à un... lentement... Giorgia...

Une ombre se profile au dessus de moi... je ne tarde pas à savoir qui c'est.

"James Norrington! As-tu peur de la mort?"

Je souris... ou plutôt tente de sourire... Non, je n'ai pas peur de la mort... Giorgia est venue me chercher. En effet, à quelques pas de moi, se tient une jeune femme d'une grande beauté... la peau pâle... les cheveux bruns... les yeux gris... les lèvres rouges... et cette cicatrice... Elle me sourit, et me tend la main. Mais avant de l'attraper...

Mon coeur rendant son dernier battement, je profite de l'impulsion pour enfoncer mon épée dans l'épaule de Davy Jones. Retourne en Enfer si ça te chante... mais laisse-moi aller au Paradis.

Dernier souffle... je quitte mon corps, quitte ce navire, cette vie, ce monde... Mais je ne suis plus seul désormais : ma Giorgia... pour toujours.

* * *

**Note de fin : :s je sais je sais... j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire cette fin. Les fins sont toujours très difficiles à trouver, c'est la conclusion, et moi et les conclusions beeuh... Enfin j'espère que ça vous a plu, et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, en toute franchise, je suis dans une phase d'auto-correction profitez-en :p Sans rire, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos avis, histoire de me faire une idée de ce que ça vaut ^^ Merci d'avance !**

**Jusqu'à la prochaine fois... *fais une courbette***


End file.
